villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Snowflake (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Snowflake is a major character in Season 6 of the TV series Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. She is a sadistic mercenary and a member of a team led by Sarge in his initial quest to destroy the Shrike and their creator Izel. She redeems herself after being betrayed by Sarge and becomes Deke Shaw's lover. She is portrayed by . Biography Past At some point in his life, Snowflake was recruited along with Jaco, Pax and Tinker by Sarge into his team of mercenaries in his mission to wipe out the Shrike and destroy their creator Izel. Arrival on Earth When the Shrike arrived on Earth, Sarge sent his subordinates to make sure that the pathway was clear for him and his truck. Snowflake arrived with Pax and when they reunited with Jaco, he told them about Tinker's death and that Sarge's path was blocked by a museum. The three succeed in destroying the museum and Sarge arrived without trouble despite the interference of S.H.I.E.L.D. After robbing a convenient store for supplies, the four learn that Tinker had the crystals in his pocket when he turned into cement. Needing more, the four robbed a jewellery store and stole the crystals they had. During this time, she and Jaco fought May but the agent was defeated when Sarge intervened. Hunting Shrike The team tracked down a person who was confirmed to be possessed by a Shrike after stabbing it with a knife. They then tracked down Deke Shaw, who was not from around Earth but didn't behave like a Shrike would. While they attempted to kill him, S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived and stopped them with Snow fighting May. After May defeats her, Snow and Sarge take her hostage and escape while Jaco and Pax capturing Jaco and Pax while Sarge and Snowflake took Melinda May hostage. Captured A day later, Sarge sent Snow to capture another Shrike. She did so successfully and brought him to them. The two then locked May in a room with the Shrike to prove their existence. She successfully kills it and they welcome her to the team. After Sarge explains to May about the Shrike, May tricks Snow and subdues her and Sarge before returning to their base. At the Lighthouse, Snow listened to Jaco slowly regaining his fire-breathing powers but was then disappointed upon hearing him being knocked out. Collision Course After Sarge struck a deal with Director Alphonso Mackenzie, he brought Snow, May and Daisy Johnson to destroy the Shrike at a convergence point where Izel will arrive. After Deke was brought onto the team, Snow took a deep interest in him and later seduced him that night where they then had sex before getting caught the next morning. After Sarge's plot to blow up the convergence point was exposed, Sarge regretfully left Snow with the agents and escaped the still-moving truck to the Zephyr. She then helped them find the device. Trivia *The casting notes had the character listed as "Butterfly", in reference to her fascination with people reincarnating into one. *In the main Marvel Comics universe, souls have long been depicted as butterflies, such as Satana (who would "eat" souls, as butterflies) and the fate of Carlton Beatrice (whose corrupted soul was reborn as a black butterfly). *She is currently the only living member of Sarge's team. Navigation Category:Female Category:Mercenaries Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Martial Artists Category:Sadomasochists Category:Fighters Category:Affably Evil Category:Imprisoned Category:Honorable Category:Trickster Category:Minion Category:Assassins Category:Thief Category:Homicidal Category:Charismatic Category:Sadists Category:Kidnapper Category:Vandals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Aliens Category:Military Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Anti-Villain Category:Psychopath Category:Obsessed Category:Perverts Category:Conspirators Category:Betrayed Category:Hero's Lover Category:Femme Fatale Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Category:In Love